New biker in Chi town
by neoqueen24
Summary: In this story we meet Tar-Re, a mysterious biker whose come to chi town its little known on why shes here. upon meeting the biker mice things become odd. there will be thrills chills comedy and lots of tail whipping action maybe in the future there will be a romance so kick back and enjoy my story, if 1 R&Rs plz dont be harsh ok its a vinnie/oc ok
1. Chapter 1

**New biker in Chi town**

**Chapter One a Fatefur meeting:**

_(A.N i don't own biker mice from mars the only characters i own are Tar-Re and Syrus. I hope you all enjoy my story. I'm all up for ideas about this for bad guys and stuff feel free to pm them on my review also if you find you don't like this first chapter don't continue to read thanks)_

In a distant part of the Milky Way about twenty light years from Earth and Mars was a planet called Muris 3. There were three races of life-sized rodents from the sand raiders of the desert, the Rats of mountains and of course the mice that lived in largely populated cities and countryside. The mice of Muris 3 were special they had long antenna on their heads that were the color of blue. The mice on mars had red colored antenna from the iron oxides in the stratospheric exposure. This story takes place at the palace where at the top of balcony as they hear her royal highness speaks, _"People of Muris 3 I am happy to announce that we will be signing the peace treaty, w/e the interstellar council rejoice my subjects we shall be a great empire of the galaxy._" The Queen of Muris 3 seemed happy in her daily life, but at times she seemed down since her assent to the throne at such a tender age of thirteen she had to grow up very quickly, her name was Tar-Re Night shade. Tar-Re had it all servants to wait on her hand and foot, advisers to give her insight about what was on her mind, but yet something was missing. Tar-Re felt lonely and wanted more than just a common day of royal duties and being served. So in the decade she spent on the throne. She had gotten a secret hobby riding motor cycles. It was the adrenaline that made it worthwhile the winds of speed blowing in her hair and smell of the race tracks that made her love speed.

For months she always rode a common hover craft, sure it was a fun ride, but it wasn't enough kick. She wanted something that had real power, something that could ride hard w/e speed to boot. Tar-Re wanted a motor cycle that would make her guards rides look like crap, with the advance in tech a machine could be made to her specifications, looking through all the biker magazines she had hidden Tar-Re had found what she had wanted a bike to all other rides to shame something that was the perfect fit just for her.

_Grabbing the rope she rang for a servant, with in several seconds later a male grey mouse silently bowing before asking, "What is your wish my lady?"_

_Nodding her head Tar-Re answered, "I wish to have a motor cycle made to my custom design send for my most talented mechanics in the entire planet and don't speak of this to anyone."_

With her orders relayed the grey colored, servant, he-mouse left most hastily, within several hours the most talented wrench jockeys of her planet were before her bowing before her showing off their rides. The first to show off his machine was a brown colored mouse looking at the machine Tar-Re waved her hand expressing that it wasn't what she was looking for. After all the most talented mice showed their stuff Tar-Re wasn't pleased with the results that she got up off her throne and went for a walk.

While walking through the many halls of the palace Tar-Re entered a large room that with a door that read _"Hall of Records"_ there she found a desk and found two books from the main archives one that had the words Colony Census and the other had Colony Careers on it. Skimming through the pages of each manuscript of the records same words keeping getting her attention, these words were _"Hall of heroes._"

in a section 3, paragraph 4 in the chapter, Hall of Heroes, Tar-Re took her hand and scanned down the names of the different mice til she spotted the latest names added to the file recently that caught her attention were _Stoker, __Scabbard_ and Syrus. Running down the names she began reading the information on each ones colors, ages, talents, and locations: the first she read was _Stoker, aged 45 years, color tan gender male talents include sciences in Terra forming, geologist, and general of the Martian freedom fighters. The second name read Scabbard Le Rio aged 47 years color brown gender male talents include army command specialist. _It was the third name that caught Tar-Re's eye_. Syrus D. Winder aged 43 years color grey gender male talents included ammunition expert, AI engineering, and motorcycle mechanics._ After reading Syrus' description and credentials _Tar-Re sat up in her chair blurring out, "Bingo, we have a winner, this he-mouse is the perfect candidate for my perfect ride." Closing the books Tar-Re chuckled to herself, "This's perfect, now all I need to do is find a way to get him here.._."

Arriving at her throne Tar-Re sat down, finally having the plans figured out to get Syrus to Muris 3, and grabbing the rope that rang the bell to send for the servants for her needs. In the most haste her servant arrived asking, _"what is it you ask my lady?" Tar-Re with a smile, ordered "yes I have a request that is there's a mouse on the colony Mars by the name of Syrus D. Winder, It is my wish that he be brought here by any means necessary. By that I am meaning in good health and not harmed in any way. That's an order_" hearing her orders the royal guards launched a ship heading to Mars at warp speed.

Elsewhere in the galaxy Syrus D. Winder was out on patrol minding his concerns looking any Plutarkian forces that were in the area. At the top of a large sand dune while looking through his binoculars Syrus seen nothing to report, but sand and his bike. _Thinking out loud Syrus called_, _"In this wild and woolly universe there's three things a mouse needs to depend on and they are your brains, your Bros and your bike. I just hope that tan young blood (Throttle) understands that when he's out on the front lines fighting for Mars._" Up above Mars upper stratosphere the Murian battle cruiser had arrived at the same time had discovered Syrus' location and launched forces to acquire him. Still in his place Syrus noticed something on his radar scope heading right for him, not knowing if they were friend or foe. _Syrus put on his helmet and blazed out saying, "Rock and ride."_ The royal forces were hot on his trail having corned him in a canyon not too far from where they had landed.

_On his com Syrus informed, "This is Syrus can you read I am now in a fire fight with some unknown forces. They have been in my place but so far haven't shot any bullets at me. All they have shot are canisters of some unknown substance please send me help a.s.a.p."_

Not noticing it a canister of the stuff landed by him releasing green fumes Syrus kicked the can away accidentally breathing them in. Syrus felt his body go numb, at the same time sleepy. The masked guards had gathered around him securing his restrains before passing out,_ Syrus moaned, "Why are you doing this. You are mice like me zzzzzz..."_ Syrus regained consciousness, to find he was in a large cell with chains on his hands and legs, while his bike was in a holding cell beeping and honking looking for its master. Walking pass his cell a solider was standing guard, _shaking his chains Syrus demanded, "Why in the hell was I captured and where are you scum bags taking me I want answers NOW!" turning to face him, the soldier jested, "I'm not allowed to show any information commander you'll have to take it up with the one who ordered for you. So be still sir." Sitting back down on the bench Syrus added, "Could you at least tell me where we're headed son." The soldier nodded, "we are heading for Muris 3, our home planet."_ Syrus' eyes widen when hearing of his place of imprisonment he had only heard old mice tells of such a place he didn't expect the place so real. Syrus leaned against his cell wall, breathing hard _as a loud voice came on the intercom echoing "We are now in final descent of stratosphere of Muris 3 all aboard must brace for impact of the landing pad. Please patience must be requested, as we land thank you."_

When the ship landed Syrus and his bike being removed from their holding cells and loaded on a transporter headed to the palace. The bike still beeping loudly was jolting in place from the restrain chains around its metallic frame. Syrus scooted over to his bike petted it, _softly cooed, "their old friend we will get out of this mess calm down Femme Fatale. It's OK..._" Meanwhile Tar-Re had heard of the news that Syrus was here, she dressed in her street clothes, and hurried down to the main entrance of the palace to await the arrival of the he mouse excited to meet him. Upon reaching the palace the transporter ship stopped as Syrus and his bike felt the breaks in the back stopping so fast that he landed on his butt with a loud THUD. The doors of the transporter were quickly opened that the shine from the sun blared Syrus in his eyes making him shut them so fast the guards escorted him to main doors guiding him to the destination and to who had sent for his capture. Finally Syrus was going to meet the master mind of his capture.

Inside the lobby Syrus looked around the architecture wooing at each site he took in. the guards not talking or saying anything stopped at dead attention as Tar-Re stood to greet them. _Saluting her they nodded, "Majesty we have done as ordered the prisoner here."_ Walking around Tar-Re looked at Syrus' like he was an object. Inspecting his every movement, his looks and of course the thing that caught her eye was his biker clothes. With a slight smile Tar-Re walked over to his bike and slowly smiled as well while the bike beeped and honked somehow the bike calmed down at touch of her hands touching the handle bars. She turned around walked to find Syrus still in his chains. _Tar-Re ordered, "Release him, he's not a prisoner, nor is he our enemy."_ Syrus chained, as he looked at the strange young she-mouse who was now ogling his machine with such a hungered look. _Walking to his bike, Syrus spoke, "So you like my ride babe." Smiling Tar-Re implied, "Yes I do and let me introduce myself my name is Tar-Re night shade, queen of Muris 3. You have a very fine machine. Please let me explain why you are here now. I am in need a fine mechanic to make me my perfect ride of all the so-called wants to bees in this galaxy yours was the one that caught my eye." Standing up Syrus jested, "So let me get this straight I got gassed, chained and brought here just because some prissy spoiled royalist wanted a motorcycle. Look sister I don't know what your mommy taught you, but there's something a young she-mouse should understand and that is kidnapping is wrong." Pointing her finger at him Tar-Re busted out, "Listen in Mr. Winder, I'm not some spoiled little teenage young blood I'm 23 yrs. old, the ruler of both Muris 3 and the colony Mars. I wasn't ordering you to make my machine out of force I am hiring you to do it understood and I've been fascinated with the colony since my mom took me there when I was little. I was hoping we could be friends' old-timer." Stunned Syrus answered, "So is that all huh well I guess we're friends and I'll start on your bike when things calm down for me little lady." Sniffing the air around him Tar-Re suggested, "Also you need be uncontaminated doesn't the colony know the meaning of the word bath. "Snapping her fingers Tar-Re finished, "Ladies please escort Mr. Winder to the baths for his cleansing, and we don't the iron oxides of his fur to fill the area of my palace."_

Syrus being sent to a large room, the floors being made of solid marble there were mice in special suits: them being male of course. They grabbed him and removed his clothes leaving him practically naked except his boxers. They shoved him into the shower was so he could be cleansed. Syrus removed his boxers placed his hand on a button that activated the water jets that shot water on his fur soaking him. Out of nowhere a large pair of robot arms began to wash his long shaggy hair using soap after that. He got covered in suds; the shower automatically rinsed him off. There he peeped out grabbing the towel and his boxers. Still is his towel Syrus was taken to another room where a doctor began checking him over. Through the glass Tar-Re laughed at Syrus, whilst being checked from head to tail. Syrus gave her a dirty look as she was still laughing. _The doctored called, "My lady the subject's been checked and we have noticed he's been vaccinated for W.R.S. what are your next orders." Tar-Re ordered, "Get him some clothes of his choice then have him meet me in the throne room."_ Syrus went to find some clothes similar to the ones he was wearing got dressed and entered the throne room. Tar-Re was sitting on a large chair waiting. Syrus sat down on a chair provided for him, bowing before he sat._ Tar-Re addressed, "so Mr. Winder I have some plans for my bike I would like to show you that I seen in these pictures." Looking at the pictures Syrus explained, "You can call me Syrus, This bike you want should be a sporty type, it shouldn't be not a problem for my ability, also I can arrange for a DNA recognizer if that is your wish my lady, for the color of the bike I would say purple would be perfect since your crown has purple stones. Also you should have an anti-theft device installed in case of thieves. I'll install an AI system just like mine and it will talk to you as well. So what do you think of my ideas ma'am." Ogling at the ideas Tar-Re smiled, " I like it, when can you began on the machine." Syrus finished, "Show me my work shop and I'll start tomorrow."_

Four months later,

Tar-Re had done her duties as queen, during her free time she would go down to Syrus' work shop to see the progress of her bike and to visit with he-mouse, who now was like a father figure to her. Tar-Re would practice riding on his bike to get a handle of the controls and would also go riding on the back learning about machines matrix. While Syrus was busy at work on her bike. Tar-Re came rushing down in the work shop sliding down the large stair rail going _"Woo hooo Syrus you ready for some major motor cycle practice I managed to get the guards detracted, so that we can leave ok. As queen I say let's go."_ Putting his torch wrenches and tools away Syrus got up off the floor of the work shop and activated his bike and a bike he called Gracie._ Sitting on Femme Fatale Syrus instructed, "Now when using this bike make sure you pull up the kick stand ease yourself on to the seat grab the handle bars and squeeze the lower gas peddles and rev the main engine til it purrs so nicely."_

Doing as told Tar-Re started the bike and rev the engine nicely it sounded so nice vibrating under her tail, _she put on the purple helmet made for her, boasted, "Let's take our rides out for some serious riding."_ Shaking his head Syrus chuckled while they opened the garage doors and rode out on the open roads of the palace gardens. When they arrived at the palace walls Tar-Re revved Gracie and jumped the palace wall and howled with delight at her first in major stunts. Giving the bike more boosts Tar-Re began speeding up, leaving Syrus in the dust._ in the wind path Syrus yelled, "you princess ease up you're going to end up crashing Gracie." in her rear view Tar-Re echoed, "its ok we are almost where I wanted to show you."_ When she arrived at the place Tar-Re slowed down and the bike braked to a stop. Syrus took off his helmet, his eyes widened at the site of a large beautiful meadow like area. From the top of the hill he saw masses of lust greenery and colors of all of rainbow at the same time. Seeing a site brought a tear to the old grey mouse's eye.

_Amazed at the beauty Syrus sang, "This place is beautiful Tar-Re what is this place called princess." Getting up off Gracie Tar-Re cooed, "It's called Celestial Fields my mom used to take me here as a yearling. There is so many fine memories I have of her when I'm here I can sense something special like she's still here looking out for me." Hearing about her mom, Syrus wondered, "Tell me about your mother what was she like and how did she pass away."_

_looking down Tar-Re began, "My mom was the most prominent ruler of Muris 3, the rats and sand raiders respected her the populace loved her and so did my father. You must understand there's a lot I don't know about my mom. So it's hard to understand her. You see I wasn't born on Muris. I was born on earth. I'm half Terrain or so my mom told me. My mom lived for about 6 years on Earth before she gave birth to me. When it was known that if I was a female she had to return to Muris 3 its tradition. She was a good mom. When I was 5 I went to Mars with her, she was learning about the colony and met someone named Mago. Mago had a little white he-mouse with her. I was his playmate til mom left I gave the little white male a purple bandanna to remember me by its been almost 18 yrs. since I've seen him I bet he doesn't even remember me. I was 13 when mom got sick the doctors said it was from the exposure on Earth. Tetra hydra carbons did a number on her and eventually it took her life. The last thing she told me was being happy and to find someone to love me for me and not my throne." with her story done she asked, "Tell me about yourself Syrus, what was your life back on Mars."_

_Pulling out a drink Syrus told his story, "On mars was a place of beauty and paradise til Plutark totaled the land. We began fighting back against them eventually they dug up all of our solid ground and all the water was gone. We are barely able to live well. There were 3 young bloods engaging the Plutarkian scourge. They were hard hitters like my Bros and I were."_

_Getting interested Tar-Re interrupted, "Tell me about these hard-core he-mice the way you talk about them it's like they are so awesome."_

_Shaking his head Syrus continued, "Well your highness. Hold on and let me continue. The first of these young bloods was a tan he-mouse with a mind for leadership, he showed his fellow mice what to do in any situation I believe the tan males name is Throttle, the second of the young bloods was a hard-core, muscle-bound grey he-mouse with a soft side for his mom and those who were in need. He never harmed the weak, his temper aimed for the bad guys he went by the name of Modo. And finally there was the third of the young bloods a white he-mouse that had a taste for speed and weapons. Whenever having the chance to show off... he did. His name was Vincent... I can say this about them they were the best team of Bros. they are probably still fighting for freedom. During the time when Plutark was on Mars these fellas made sure to fight back as hard as the stone itself. Stoker, my best friend and bro became general while I was in charge of some of the lower troops. If I could help mars I would give my life for it. Each one lost something in that war, Throttle lost his sight, Modo his arm, and Vinnie lost half his left face. we all lost things in that war I lost my wife and daughter so before you took me from mars I was going to go down in a blaze of glory fighting those stink fish. Also I did notice something about Vinnie that hot-shot he seems to always protect his favorite purple neckerchief." _

Syrus noticed a thing hanging around her neck, a piece of rock tied on a string. The stone had some iron oxide to it. Moving to have a closer see Syrus thought, _"Oh my that's a Martian rock how Tar-Re would get such a thing."_

_Rubbing his hairy chin, Syrus questioned, "Tar-Re how may I ask how did you get acquire a piece of mars." _

_Holding out her rock Tar-Re explained, "I got this from a little white he-mouse that lived with Mago. He was my playmate. Mom would be busy with her duties. Mago was my mouse sitter before mom and I left mars he picked up a Martian rock and gave it to remember him by. Pulling an old fated torn picture Tar-Re pointed out, "see here this is the little white he-mouse right there. He has the other half of the photo. We were playing in the sand. When that when we had that photograph it's been so long since I have talked about my mom, Syrus you seem to cheer me up. and if the little white he-mouse was still around I don't think he'd even remember me or what I even look like. I know I'll never forget him, how he was so sweet and kind. It makes me wonder what he's been up to all these years." _

Syrus smiled at Tar-Re even since he came to Muris 3, things for him wasn't so bad, he had regained his confidence in working on machines, working hard and being able to help someone who'd listen to his story. Tar-Re's hair pin came out and her hair flowed in the wind so nice. Syrus knew that Tar-Re needed to find someone for herself that could understand and needed to get off Muris to do it. After a few mines of quiet _Syrus finished, "your highness we better head back before your guards find we are missing_." Putting her hair back up Tar-Re nodded and got back on Gracie and they both sped back to the palace leaving with the sunset behind them.

When Tar-Re and Syrus returned to the palace her advisers were all distraught about her leaving and gave her and ear full telling her that a suitor had come to see about meeting her. _Tar-Re spoke, "Syrus thanks for the fun time. I'll check back soon about my bike and I want to hear more stories about mars."_ Syrus and his other bike headed back to his work shop. Syrus went to work a.s.a.p. for the young princess. He knew in his mind that she needed to find happiness. Muris 3 wasn't the place for her to find it. What she needed was the one whom she had a bond with as a young-ling. So with most haste Syrus went to work on the bike to get it done as soon as possible.

Back in the throne room Tar-Re being greeted, by her latest suitor a male brown mouse with a snobby sense of himself. Tar-Re rolled her eyes while the young male was trying to sell himself off, _Shaking her head Tar-Re jested, "Duo is it, don't take this the wrong way, but the way you have carrying yourself shows me that you are selling yourself thinking that looks are what I am looking for. It's for my subjects. That I look for a potential mate. Someone who puts his own needs ahead of his underlings isn't the way. You see me as a stepping stone for power and obligation. My duty is to my serve the populace not myself. also I'm wanting someone who'll love me for me and not for my place. I bid you good luck and good-bye." _feeling insulted Duo turned his nose in discuss while he headed to the doors. Tar-Re got off the throne, headed to her royal living chambers with her adviser following her mad as ever.

_Gyro grumbled, "My lady that was the 9th suitor in 4 months what has gotten into you these days. The members of parliament are getting anxious about you being your age and not married you don't have much time left you must get married and with a Herr by the age of 30 other wise you'll lose the ability to reproduce."_

_At her bedroom door, Tar-Re pointed out, "I know I'll find one to marry there's just no males here for me I may need to see about a different angle about it Good night Gyro."_

Getting ready for bed Tar-Re let down her hair and brushed it looking into her mirror she seen the stone on her neck wondering could it be that I need to go to mars to find my true mate. Tucking her in and placing her crown on the bust next to her bed Tar-Re settled for a long night's sleep of dreams and thinking of what to do. While down in the work shop Syrus had finally completed the bike for Tar-Re, the perfect motor cycle in a new series of machines of AI technology. Syrus headed to his room and went to bed happy with his work.

Tossing and turning Tar-Re began to dream something so much she smiled while she slept,

_Flash back 18 years ago..._

_Tar-Re age 5_

_Looking through a window a little tan she young-ling excited about where she was going. Sitting and squirmed the little one was wanting to know about the place they were going. Little Tar-Re asked, "Mommy... mommy where are we headed to. I'm so excited that I can't sit still please tell Me." looking at her daughter, Queen Tonya spoke, "Tar-Re, we're headed to mars; it's a colony our kind inhabited a long time ago. I have to do some diplomatic things. as future queen sweetie you're to understand that you treat all your subjects with equality and respect going to mars is how I can show all those I rule that I care for them to help in any needs what the colonist need." petting her daughters ears queen sang softly. While the royal ship landed on mars with a smooth landing. Several hours later Tar-Re woke to find herself in a side car of a motorcycle that was escorting her mother and her to citadel where her mom had to meet with the tribunal council. When they arrived Tonya took Tar-Re out of the side car and met up with the one who was helping her on Mars, madam Mago._

_Looking at Mago, Tonya introduced, "my name is Queen Tonya and this is my daughter Tar-Re. you've been instructed to watch her whilst I am here to handle things about the colony. Please take good care of her. "Tar-Re began crying wanting her mommy Mago picked her up assured, "Now... now little one I'm not mean. It'll be ok your mommy has to do grown-up mouse things. So you be a good little she-mouse while you're here if you must know your mom's timing was perfect. I have my nephew living with me; he's your age and needs a playmate. You and he will get along perfectly. Now come along."_

_Mago took Tar-Re to her home in a small Martian village, that was simple and humble Mago got out of her bike and whistled, out of one of the huts came a grey furred she-mouse with three little younglings walking to little white male young-ling Mago wondered, "Vincent has my little male been a good he-mouse for Mrs. Grey furred." Little Vincent nodded, "yes auntie Mago. I've been a good little he-mouse. Auntie who's that hiding behind your legs." Moving Mago answered, "Well this is Tar-Re, she's your playmate til her mommy's finished. So you'll be good and play nice with her. ok." little Vincent nodded, "ok I'll play with her." grabbing Tar-Re's hand he finished, "come on let's go play."_

_In little Vincent's room there were all sorts of toys to play with from a teddy bear to a tricycle. Tar-Re was so shy that she sat in a corner while Vincent played. After about 10 mins of revving a toy motorcycle Vincent noticed Tar-Re wasn't playing with any of his toys. Crawling over Vincent asked, "Why aren't you playing don't you like toys." looking shy Tar-Re lisped, "I'm really shy and I miss my mommy." Standing up Vincent pointed out, "you should play it will help pass the time." Grabbing her hand he took her outside to his swings, Vincent coaxed, "come on sweetheart get on the swing so I can push you. It's not so bad when you get used to it. Sitting on the swing Tar-Re felt the swing move she was a little scared but after a bit she got the hang of the speed of the swing Vincent joined her on a swing next to her saying, "wow so fun, when I grow up. I'm gonna be the best mamma-jam-ma in the galaxy." Vincent jumped off the swing landing on his feet; Tar-Re joined him but landed head first in the dirt. Helping her out of the dirt Tar-Re's hair came undone from her purple bandanna that covered her ears and hair, it was long and silky braid that was down to her tail. Covering her hair Tar-Re cried, "My hair it's all dirty from the dust." Vincent dusted her off and used his tail to clear the dirt from her hair. Smiling Tar-Re bowed, "thank you Vincent for the help." Vincent in a playful tone, "you can call me Vinnie all my friends do. You are my friend so you call me that." Tar-re blushed a little shyly responded, "OK... by the way you're sweet." Little Vinnie helped her off the ground and they both headed to play in the sand box. Tar-Re began to put some sand in a bucket to start on a little castle. Vincent took off his little shoes placing his feet in the sand. Wanting attention little Vincent pleaded, "Hey princess ever put your feet in the sand?" Looking at his dirty feet Tar-Re answered, "No I haven't its too dirty for my royal toes. Mom says a princess should never dirty her feet." Vincent leaped out of the sand and tackled her taking off her shoes and socks placing her feet in the warm dry sand. Tar-Re squeaked when Vincent was on her, but she felt the sand between her toes she calmed down a bit after that they both laughed at having fun. Mago seen from the window at the two little young ones and got out her camera to take a picture of her little nephew having so much. At the same time Vincent and Tar-Re were working on the castle together smiling so happy. Mago walked out to the sand box with her camera, calling, "yoo hooo little ones smile for the camera." Tar-Re and Vincent smiled as the flash went off taking a picture of them. When the photo came out of the camera. both Tar-Re and Vincent wanted to have the picture they started fighting over it until Mago took the photo and tearing it down the center she smiled, " you both can have a piece of the photo Vincent you take the one with Tar-Re and Tar-Re you take the one with Vincent." _

_Over the three months Tar-Re and Vincent became such friends and playmates that Tonya would have to beg her little one to go with her to some of the royal functions on mars. Mago was a good babysitter for the little princess. Tonya still had much to handle about some of the problems about Mars lack of water and resources. That it would be handled to give Martian colonists. What was needed to survive until a more permanent thing could be arranged. It had been a long three months for the queen and her daughter. That it was getting time for them to head back to Muris 3. On the last day of their trip Tar-Re cried, "mommy I want to see Vincent before we go, I want to give him something to remember me by can we go please." Tonya sighed, "We only have a few hours before our ship leaves. So we need to hurry and find Mago ok." Tonya got on her com link asking the driver to look for Mago. That she could thank her for helping. They hurried and drove to Mago's home where she was about to go with Vincent._

_Tar-Re leaped out of the transporter crying, "Vinnie wait I have something I want to give you before I go." Vincent turned to find her huffing from the hard running and tripping on her feet, he helped her off the ground saying, "What have you got for me." Pulling off her purple bandanna from her hair and tying it around his neck, she huffed, "this is for you Vinnie to remember me by if we don't ever see each other again." blushing Vincent mumbled, "I don't have anything for you. " picking up a rock from his aunt's garden and putting it into her hand he continued, "here this is for you to remember me by. I know it's not much, but hey sweetheart it's thought that counts." holding the rock Tar-Re giggled, "its ok I'll keep it forever." Hugging him Tar-Re finished, "you'll always be my best friend... Vincent "kissing his forehead she blushed as her mom and Vincent's aunt said at once, "awe so cute." Tar-Re and her mom got on the space ship waving good-bye to the little Vincent and his aunt, Vincent touching his bandanna thought, "This will be my good luck charm."_

_end flash back._

After the dream Tar-Re opened her eyes, sitting up in her bed she had come, to a decision about her fate in the future that she leaped out of her and scurried down to Syrus' room pounding on the door loud enough to wake him from his sound sleep. At the door Tar-Re called, "Syrus wake up I need to talk to you hurry and get up old-timer." Syrus heard a loud pounding at his door, in his boxers; he grabbed his pants and put them on. He walked over to his door opened it, and found Tar-Re at his door.

_Stretching his arms, as he pointed her to a chair, Syrus yawned, "What is it princess it's like really early in the morning? What brings you here at this time of the night?"_

_Sitting in the chair Tar-Re in a serious tone, "I've made my decision about my fate and my future. What you talked about had something to do with it. So I wanted to talk to you about it."_

_Still tired Syrus implied, "ok what is it that you wish to say?" making her tone louder Tar-Re jested, "I've decided to go to mars." eyes widen Syrus added, "your highness mars is no place for a she-mouse like you. Don't get me wrong my lady, but mars is too dangerous for you._ "

_shaking her head Tar-Re continued, "I'm not going to mars Syrus, I was joking I mean to say I'm going to go to Earth my mom went there when she was my age so I'm curious about the blue planet."_

_Yawning more Syrus nodded, "yaw Tar-Re it would be the best route to go to earth. Earth is the only planet not being threatened by Plutark. So in my advice I say go for it maybe you will find the one you're meant for. Hell Ill even come visit yaw if I have time off." _

_Getting up Tar-Re lisped, "Thanks for listening"_

_Walking back to his bed Syrus finished, "you're welcome and come by my workshop I have something for you."_

_Heading to the door Tar-Re nodded, "ok until morning good night." _

Yawning a little Tar-Re realized it was late so she bowed her head to Syrus and headed back to her room having made her mind up about what her fate and future was. The next morning Tar-Re woke up bright-eyed and bushy-tailed she hurried up and got her clothes on and rushed down to Syrus' workshop. When she got there the old grey mouse was working on his bike making some changes to it. There in the corner was a large tarp with something under it. Tar-Re began to get curious at what the old mouse had made.

_Tapping his shoulder, Tar-Re wondered, "What's that under the tarp?"_

_Walking over and pulling off the tarp, Syrus announced, "you highness may I present your new ride."_

_Pulling off the tarp and showing Tar-Re her new ride Syrus described, "This is a super bike, [as with the super sport class on mars. This fine piece of technology is the first in my new class of bikes called the z series, many of the models in this series that shall be used on Muris 3 for competing in super bike races. Or for you my lady it'll be for defense on Earth should you need it. Z series bikes are an open class, hyper sport or hyper bike. In terms you can understand sometimes they're used in lieu of as a catch-all for everything larger than middleweight ones on mars such as the one a certain young blood, these bikes are in a class above the sport bikes of Mars. For the largest displacement for your sport bike with the highest top speeds it can reach, your bikes weight is somewhat smaller than the super bike class modified from. As a precaution I added some things to it such as what I had promised a DNA recognizer if that it can only be rode by you, for the color of the bike I made it purple, an anti-theft device also installed in case of thieves and. I installed an AI system just like mine has and it can talk. you can shut of the talking feature should you think it necessary." in my upcoming work will be designing more bikes like this one." _

_Clapping her hands Tar-Re oohed, "you did more than I had hoped. You made it worth it plus more. You exceeded my expectations in craftsman ship and design. Is it ok that I sit on it to check out the feel of my perfect ride?"_

_Leading her over to it Syrus insisted, "yaw sit on it missy have a feel of the smooth seat and grip the handle bars so it can adjust to your hands. Now turn the key and start it up." _

_Tar-Re turned the key the bike activated, "DNA sample recognized and confirmed. Please give the codes for memorization sequence." _

_Confused Tar-Re asked, "what does memorization code mean exactly."_

_Shaking his head Syrus chuckled, "it means you have to name your bike all Martian bikes have codes in order for them for activation, just give it a name so it can know you as its operator."_

_Revving the bike Tar-Re stated, "From this day on this bike shall be known as Zlan vital. Zlan Vital activate on my command." _

_The bike answered, "Motorization code Zlan vital confirmed... I am ready when her majesty wishes."_

_Pointing to Syrus, Tar-Re ordered, "Syrus, get on your bike and let's test my new bike out. We'll go once around the palace grounds then back here." _

_Nodding and throwing her a purple bike helmet Syrus complied, "As you wish, here princess wear this. Let's rock and ride." _

On their bikes Tar-Re and Syrus rode out the workshop doors hooting and howling while the guards chased them. Through her rear view mirror she laughed as she sped up on her bike leaving them in the dust. Syrus put his foot on the gas to keep up with her. Tar-Re revved up her bike horror, vooRRR, and vooRRR vrooom. The increased speed made it go fast that the exhaust made the guards choke from the fumes. Tar-Re loved the speed of her new ride she did two wheelies and became a show off. Syrus laughed at the sight of her having so much he also revved his bike horror, vooRRR, vooRRR vrooom. They rode for a two laps before heading back to the workshop. When Tar-re and Syrus got back they screeched to a halt from the speed. Tar-Re took off her helmet from such fun her hair flowing softly down her back. She placed her helmet on her bike and headed to the throne room to make her announcements. Syrus walked over to her bike polishing it getting it ready for transport to her ship for departure for earth.

_Sitting on her throne Tar-Re announced, ""my subjects I have decided in order for me to better become a better ruler. I have to go to earth to investigate about the colony and if one of our allies has broken out seize fire treaty fear not. I won't be going for my own reasons imp going to find myself a possible mate. For the empire needs a king as well. So my fellow rodents are well." to her servants she called, "is my ship ready for takeoff?" one answered, "Yes my lady all is green for your departure." "Good," Tar-Re finished, "I'm headed there now."_

_At the space port Syrus being like a father figure gave her some advice, "princess is careful of the dangers of space keep your nose clean. And remember in this wild and woolly universe there are three things that matter, your brains, your friends and your bike. Should you meet those young bloods tell em' o' Syrus is still alive ok." hugging Syrus, Tar-Re nodded, "I'll remember thanks."_

The ship launched perfectly Tar-Re got into orbited and headed for Earth wanting to get there quick she activated the hyper-drive and she arrived about two weeks later. From her window she seen Earth for an only a short bit, the planet with its beauty, she had only heard about it from her mother. it was so romantic with a large white moon orbiting it. Such large blue oceans and lush lands that showed colors of greens and browns it was so beautiful. Orbiting what looked a large land mass. Zooming her scope of the large land mass she entered the data of what she seen. _the computer spoke, "Shown here on radar is north America, the third largest continent on earth and is the fourth ranked in population known for its many forms of land formations. It's been known to have all types of climates from extreme heat in its summer to harsh cold during its winters." wanting to see more Tar-Re ordered, "zoom in closer on that land mass until we see some sort of city. "_ the computer zoomed about 500 times magnification there she seen a vast metropolis sign that read "Chicago." Tar-Re's curiosity grew more as she was watching something ever so interesting on her scope.

Back on Earth the biker mice from mars were settling into learning about Earths customs from hot dogs and root beer to watching TV. The trio of he-mice consist of Throttle, a tan he-mouse with a mind for leadership, he showed his fellow mice what to do in any situation, Modo, a hard-core, muscle-bound grey he-mouse with a soft side for his mom and those who were in need. And finally Vinnie, a white he-mouse that had a taste for speed and weapons and a total show off. they were kicking back when the news lady was reporting that all the glass of Chicago that was being stolen. Throttle was the one, noticing Grease pit and his moron crew robbing the junk yard of all the glass. Modo and Vinnie seen the glass being sucked into a large machine. the boys surged out of the last chance headed for the junk yard ready for action and a good tail whipping. when they arrived grease pit was loading the last of the glass in the glass sucker.

_on his bike Vinnie blurred out, " ow looks like we have some glass thieves. how's about we play my favorite game of shooting turkeys in a barrel." petting his bike Modo agreed, "sounds like the perfect game to me bro. " Throttle revved his bike and counted down, "3.2.1 bros let's do shoot out number six._" all three revved their bikes in unison, Grease pit didn't know what's about to happen. Throttle bolted first at the goons pressing a button where a large gun game out of his front and shot the goons ride full of holes. Vinnie leaped up and knocked off the goons in the second car leaving them in a dumpster filled with holes. Modo finished the move throwing the last of the goons and Grease pit on top of the others, kissing his fingers,"now that's how a move goes bros." The trio slapped fists in victory while Grease pit and cronies were thrown:back to Limburger tower waiting to get an ass chewing from the main big cheese. Limburger wasn't to happy about the now broken window in his office that he pressed his button to send for Karbunkle.

L_imburger bellowed, "karbunkle, get your scientific ass up here A.S.A.P. I need to see if you have anything or anyone able in handling those meddlesome motorcycle mice." Karbunkle sneered, "what is my raunchy ripeness?" walking around his office Limburger squealed, "I need a way to get all the glass in Chicago to Plutark for the high chair-man help me." pulling a switch Karbunkle revealed, "be amazed, your royal shitty one, the latest villain the Sand burner." the ugly alien addressed, "ill take all the sand and make you lots of glass for Plutark._" in his ride Sand burner blew out of Limburger plaza to wreak havoc on the people of Chicago his first target was the lake sand bar.

At the sand bar the biker mice were enjoying a nice break with Charley-girl. rocking out and having some dogs. Throttle was relaxing on a beach chair Sitting on a chair Vinnie was drooling at Charley's bathing suit while Modo was petting his bike and cleaning it.

_Throttle asked, "yo Modo toss me a cold one."_

_Grabbing a drink Modo jested, "here bro catch."_

_catching it and pulling the tap Throttle took a sip, breathed, "mmmmmm... that's some good root beer it really hits the spot on a hot day like this."_

_ogling Charley, Vinnie added, "bro that's not the only hot thing around check out how Charley-girls sizzling in that bathing suit. Ow man shes toasted the beach up. "_

Charley not liking the hungered look in Vinnie's eyes hurried to go over to chance her into clothes before the young he-mouse began to get his mind in the gutter. punched Vinnie in the shoulder, saying " watch those thoughts mister macho mouse." Vinnie rubbing his shoulder felt his ears sag at Charley scolding him for such dirty things. while Throttle and Modo laughed a large wind blew passed and large flame began rising just a few hundred feet from them.

_looking up Modo commented, "that's also not the only thing on fire. Scope it man it looks like the sand is on fire."_

Getting on their bikes the biker mice rushed to handle the problem about the beach. they blazed over to the shiny sand bar seeing it was turned into glass,_ ugly alien greeted, "my name is Sand burner and life's a beach for feel the fury of my sand attack and shards of glass." _with his sandy touch he blasted shards of sand and glass at the biker mice turning everything in his path to glass. seeing the glass shards, the biker mice revved their bikes out of the path of sand and glass shards. Throttle seeing the sand bar was being turned to glass he and his bros decided to handle things.

_point his finger at Sand burner, Throttle grunted, "You listen to me fella, this sand bar isn't for Plutark if you are smart I suggest you take your lousy ass and that flame thrower outta here."_

_Sand Burner moaned, "you dirty rats don't scare the likes of me." with his good eye glowing Modo growled,"we ain't rats understand." Grabbing Sand burner's shirt Modo's temper flared that he threw the alien clear across the sand. Vinnie moaned,"ow let's take out this jerk off and his goons."_

the biker mice began to battle the Sand burner and his goons. Sand burner began shooting glass at the biker mice only to miss. Vinnie used a sand proof shield to divert the glass towards a goons ride blowing it up. Modo took his robotic arm and clothes lined a guy off his wheels. throttle had Sand burner cornered when he pressed a button and had the he-mice trapped. struggling to get out the bikes beeped, _Vinnie blurred out, "you're gonna freaking pay when we get out of this. we are gonna kick your ass hard sweet heart."_

_Watching from space Tar-Re thought out loud,"Maybe those boys could use a hand in the fight. Computer set course for an area near that last chance garage and the where those bikers are at. and when we reach range Zlan Vital prepare for ejection." the biker complied,"as you wish._" when Tar-Re's ship reached the range needed Tar-Re jumped on her bike, put on her helmet using the dark mode to hide her face, and through the bomb bay doors _she flew saying, "rock and ride."_ landing on top of the large sand bar she pulled out laser shooting the lock off the cage. i_n a hurry Tar-Re ordered, "hurry the hell up and stop that maniac. you tan one, you and your bros handle that sand guy. ill handle those goons trying to flee."_ wondering who saved him and his bros, _Throttle asked, "hey who are you and why are you helping," Revving her bike, Tar-Re finished, "no time for explanations hurry up."_ Tar-Re blazed off after about three goons while Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie handled Sand Burner. _Looking at Sand burner Throttle suggested, "Bros hows about we use the move fast and furry number five." Vinnie butted in, "how about number three I look so hot in that one." Throttle continued,"number five Vincent._"Throttle and Vinnie pressed a button on their bikes, ropes popped out tying up Sand burner's hands, revving their engines they spun him so hard be began to fly. Modo took his fist and punched him out of the area making him fly out of sight, Tar-Re chased after a the remaining goons fleeing from the scene until they reached the out skirts of the sand bar, waving her sword _she yelled, "And don't you asses come back!"_ Tar-Re revved back to where the biker mice were, she hid behind some large bushes eavesdropping on their conversation curious: about what they had to say about her.

_Looking around, Throttle asked, "guys you seen that strange biker that was here."_

_Taking off his helmet Modo answered,"Na bro I hadn't seen him or her. it was like they just took off."_

_Removing his helmet Vinnie added, "maybe that biker was a woman and was to shy to see bout sticking around to admire such macho mouse like me."_

_to Vinnie, Throttle jested, "Vincent all you ever do is think about your ego when it comes to she-mice or women."_

From the bushes Tar-Re's ears perked at the name Vincent. it was like she might be assuming he was the one she was looking for, but which one of them was Vincent. pulling out her pic she looked at it comparing each one to photo. the tan one didn't match neither did the grey it was when she looked at the white one that maybe was the right one.

_Flexing his muscles Vinnie bragged, "Sweet heart, you two only wish you was the baddest mamma jam-ma in the universe."_

_Shaking their heads Modo and Throttle both moaned, "bro you have such an ego."_

Throttle looked at grease trail realized it was Limburger that was behind the glass scheme _he yelled, "bros lets give the head cheese a case of the ass let's rock and ride."_ Tar-Re overheard the name Limburger decided to check out this Limburger clown to get some answers blazed off after the biker mice.

When the biker mice arrived at Limburger tower, they blasted through the large window smashed everything in sight crashed Karbunkle through a wall and grabbed Limburger wanting to know what was going on about the glass thief. Limburger called his goons to deal with biker mice. the goons ended up getting their asses kicked while Tar-Re was planting explosives all over the bottom of Limburger Tower. Which Sand burner was there he pulled out his large flame thrower saying, "I'm going to burn your tail you filthy rodent." Slicing his weapon Tar-Re spouted, "I think not you over ripe jackass. I think we should go meet your boss." Driving up all the stairs Tar-Re dragged Sand burner until she reached the top floor where the Biker mice and Limburger were fighting.

_Smashing through the wall Tar-Re insulted, "excuse me lard butt, but is this ass yours. I believe, you need to notice you're not gonna win this round you rotten cheese face." to the biker mice Tar-Re warned, "Guys i would recommend we leave this shit hole. I have planted ten rounds of Z-4 all over this building and it's due to blow in 5 minutes."_ the biker mice got on their bikes, following Tar-Re out the wall leaping on a sky scraper watching Limburger tower crumble down. Throttle, Modo and Vinnie laughed at the sight of Limburger getting pissed off after his tower was trashed. they failed to notice Tar-Re getting ready to leave to head to her ship. Just as she was getting ready to go with his hand, _Throttle halted,"hey stop right there, we wanted to thank you again, Charley-girl, but you said you was gonna retired from the stunts." looking at them Tar-Re corrected, "I'm not this Charley-girl you speak off. now I must off chow boys."_ _before riding off Tar-Re got off her bike and went over to Vinnie on his bike opened up her helmet a bit and kissed his cheek, lisping, "thanks for the help."_ then getting on her bike Tar-Re blazed off in hurry. _Throttle and Modo both cooed, "nice going lover boy are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna go after her. " Revving his bike Vinnie stated, "Bros I'm gonna find out who that hot biker chic is. i'll catch up with you two later." _

Tar-Re blazed through the city tracking her ship had landed, it was located about twenty blocks from the last chance garage and about the same for Quigley field. Tar-Re pulled out a remote from her bikes panel and opened the main door to her ship. She in a hurry activated her robots to convert her ship into something to camouflage her ship to blend into something she could live in. the large ship turned itself into a large 4 story building, the top floor being her living quarters and the base floor being the garage leaving the other floors to be planned for something in the future. Tar-Re needing to get out her space gear went to her supply closet to find a selection of suitable clothes from her home world, she rummaged through until she found the perfect outfit for earth. pulling out a leather jack with a purple and black color combination, with embroidered graphics on chest, sleeves, and angel wings graphic with her crest in the center on the upper-back, a pure silver zipper on it, with same on cuff, specially armored in shoulders and elbows, the pockets included two zip-up front hand pockets for storage and interior snap pocket for her laser weapon. a pair of tight fitting flare jeans w/e side pocket, a tight purple t-strap and a zip up leather top. with zip boots with purple laces on the front sewn in the front Looking the outfit Tar-Re thought, "now this is the perfect earth biker gear. in her mirror she took out her hair bun and letting her hair down, she took it and braided it down her back, braiding the sides to drape by her ears before putting in some hair pins. she then put on the outfit making sure everything was fit and snug she went to the boots put them on zipping them up. _admiring herself in the mirror she talked out loud, "Tar-Re, you are one hot she-mouse."_ Tar-Re headed to the garage to her bike to explore the city of Chicago blazing out her garage like a purple blur.

Mean while Vinnie was still looking for mysterious biker that had helped him and his bros against Limburger. Turning up his tracer beacon, he began to track any unknown signals in the vicinity of range he was riding. while he was riding his red bike a tiny blip began blinking on his scanner it was moving fast behind it flashed even faster until a large purple blur blazed past him leaving only her red back lights shining in the evening area. Through his helmet Vinnie spotted the purple, pressing the turbo he sped up to catch up. in her rear view mirror Tar-Re saw, she was being followed, so speeding up she did a wheelie to get away. seeing this Vinnie spoke, So you wanna play chase. I can play that game sweet heart."

Speeding up his bike Vinnie, caught sight of the back lights of Tar-Re's bike Vinnie sped up to get a good look at the mysterious biker only to have her speed up even faster as they headed to the freeway. Tar-Re ordered, "Zlan vital is that guy still on my tail?" Zlan Vital complied, "yes he is my lady what is you wish to do." Tar-Re spoke, "I'll find a hiding spot and if that biker is hostile I'll kick his ass. Zlan Vital go on to silent mode." Zlan vital beeped in response to Tar-Re's orders, heading off the freeway Tar-Re found an ally to find a place of cover if the worse scenario was to happen. Vinnie seen the mysterious biker getting off the free way and followed them to a large ally. When Tar-Re found a hiding place she pulled out a her laser from her side pocket of her belt and waited. Vinnie had seen the mysterious biker pulled into the ally he got off his bike, armed and wheeled his bike for when of needed escape. it was a little dark in the ally, Tar-Re from her hiding place in a shadow seen the street light reflected on a metallic surface (Vinnie's face plate.) slowly the figure walked closer to her site the sounds of a clang, ding, jangle and jingle walking towards her as quick as she heard it, it stopped. Vinnie had walked over to by Tar-Re's hiding place. peeping her head out she noticed he was riding a motorcycle.

_about five feet away leaning on his bike Vinnie called, "hey you hiding by the trash cans. why don't you come out nice and easy,"_

_By the trash cans Tar-Re answered, "Why so you can shoot me? how do i know you not gonna shoot me."_

_Putting down his weapon Vinnie echoed, "cause I'm unarmed. so how's about you do the same."_

_placing her weapon back in her holster Tar-Re finished, "alright I'm unarmed and I'm coming out with my bike."_

Tar-Re wheeled out her bike into the light, where she could see the one who was talking to her there, leaned up against a cherry red sports motorcycle was a large biker with muscles a pair of green bandoleers across his bare chest, leather pants with metal pads, large boots and a biker helmet. Looking closer Tar-Re noticed the male biker had white colored fur and didn't look like the common Terran (human). Vinnie from his view seen Tar-Re in full view wearing a leather jacket with a purple and black color combination, a pair of tight fitting flare jeans w/e side pocket, a zip up leather top. with zip boots with purple. Long legs and a perfectly fit body with her curves in the right places Vinnie's eyes widen at the sight of the biker. _Tar-Re walked up to Vinnie inspecting him from all angles she spoke, "your not human are you. Taking off his helmet Vinnie chuckled, "Babe how'd you guess was it my studly good looks or what?" Taking off her helmet Tar-Re added, "because i'm not human either_. Vinnie took another look at the mysterious biker was stunned that she ... was ... a ... mouse.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two childhood reunion and making new foes: **

_(in our last chapter we met Tar-Re a spry young queen who had decided that she wanted more to her life than just being royal so she met Syrus a mouse from Mars who gave her the idea of coming to Earth. we had left off with her landing on Earth and meeting Vinnie, one of the biker mice from mars and now we continue with the story. to LadyDaisys thanks for the helpful ideas and the insight i look forward to what you have to say on this chapter.)_

_Looking at the young he-mouse Tar-Re showed herself and removing her helmet she spoke, "Yes I am a mouse and so are you."  
Walking closer Tar-Re continued, "Do you have a problem with me being a mouse. Mr... what is your name."  
Taking off his helmet Vinnie stepped off his bike he answered, "Listen sweetheart maybe we landed on the wrong foot here hows about I introduce myself to get rid of any bad instincts ok."  
Calmed down Tar-Re suggested, "ok you go first."  
getting all relaxed he flexed his muscles Vinnie introduced, "My name is Vincent Van Wham the studliest mouse in the universe, but my Bros and friends call me Vinnie." Wiggling his eye brows he asked, "whats yours babe?"_  
Not wanting to show her royalty secret. just yet _Tar-Re nodded, "My name is Tar-Re Night shade, but you can call me Tar-Re."  
_Ogling her more Vinnie noticed something about her that he hadn't seen before which was her antennas_.  
Pointing Vinnie wondered, "babe are your antennas blue. you look cold or something."  
feeling a little offended Tar-Re huffed, "My antennae are naturally this color I come from a planet called Muris 3, the mice of my world have that color of antennae."  
Seeing he offended her he apologized, "Sorry sweet heart, I didn't mean to fun of such a righteous babe like you. hows about we head outta here and you can meet my Bros at our hang out."  
"when we get there Vinnie you guys can tell me about whats been going on Earth ok." Tar-Re questioned._

they both mounted on their bikes and headed to the last chance garage it was almost dusk when Tar-Re landed on Earth all she seen was the sky and how beautiful it was like her home world. She turned on her front light to make sure she could see. Tar-Re sped up to keep up with Vinnie, who was a little ways ahead of her. on his bike Vinnie seen how the wind blew her hair all over the place it was like the strands of hair danced by her helmet. Looking at him Tar-Re grinned a bit as he winked she blushed. Tar-Re had never had a male wink at her, breathing lightly Vinnie and Tar-Re sped in along the streets until reaching the last chance garage.

Inside Throttle and Modo were laughing and joking about what they had done to Limburger's tower and how awesome it was that they were so bad. Charley-girl set down their hot dogs and root beer and took a seat laughing with them. Throttles ears perked when he heard two sets of motor cycle tracks screeched to a halt just outside the main entrance to the building. Modo's good eye ball glowed red like he was on alert for something heard, two sets of boot steps Modo pulled out his laser out his arm waiting to see.

_Holding his laser Throttle in a low monotone, "Easy big fella, we don't know who or what is out there so keep on guard."  
__Modo growled, "Well you better hope who's out there is friendly other wise this mouse, is gonna fire. Charley ma'am you'd better hide ok."  
__Charley added, "maybe we needn't show so much up-tightness."_

_The garage doors opened up to the sounds of Vinnie talking to someone... "So as I was saying Sweet heart.. you have an awesome ride..."  
Vinnie complimented, "babe you should totally take your bike and show my bros what it can do. "  
Rolling her bike in Tar-Re wondered, "Vinnie, what are your bros like."_ seeing that she'd been greeted, by the barrels of laser pistols _Tar-Re ducked by her bike with her laser pulled asked, "Vinnie, why are your bros aiming their weapons at us."  
Getting between Tar-Re and his bros Vinnie halted, "yo Bros and Charley ease up with the weapons. I managed to find that biker chic that helped us."_ Throttle put his laser back in his holster, signaling Modo to the same and Charley to come out. Tar-Re wheeled her bike in and parked it by Vinnie's bike_,  
Tar-Re commanded, "Zlan Vital, power down and stay on stand by."_  
_Through his shades Throttle impressed at how a bike could follow orders, he spoke, "Wow what a bike you have there Missy._"  
_Removing her helmet Tar-Re nodded, "thank you so much."_

Eyes widen Throttle and Modo couldn't believe that the mysterious biker that helped them was a mouse and a she at that.  
_Putting her helmet down Tar-Re confused, "whats the matter is there something on my face?"  
Throttled pointed out, "um you sick or something cause your antennae are blue, mice from mars' antennae are red."  
Shaking his head Vinnie warned, "oh boy Throttle I don't think you should have said that."  
Rubbing her antennae Tar-Re sighed, "Throttle is it, the mice of my home world Muris 3 have blue colored antennas ok. I'm not cold or sick I'm not from the colony Mars."  
adding his advice Modo jested, "so your from Muris 3, my old grey furred mama always told stories of that place. I assumed it was a made up place.  
sitting down Charley insisted, "you macho mice all sit down and talk while I get some thing to drink."  
Walking over to join Charley, Tar-Re jested, "would you like some help miss Charley?"  
opening the kitchen door Charley smiled, "Sure thank you."_

in the kitchen Tar-Re and Charley were able to talk among themselves about girly stuff.

_opening up the fridge Tar-Re inquired, "where do you want these bottles of root beer placed?"  
showing her the counter, Charley responded, "you can sit those there on the counter."  
Setting them down Tar-Re murmured, "May I ask how long have you known the biker mice for?"  
Grabbing the bottle opener Charley explained, "I've known the guys since they got here 2 years ago. they crashed their ship here in the score board and stranded on Earth since then. For the time they've been in Chi-town they have battled Lawrence Limburger, a smelly fish face Plutarkian."  
Nodding her head Tar-Re comprehended, "The biker mice have fought all this time against a Plutarkian." thinking to herself, 'interesting it seems i have my work cut out in finding out whats been going on the Colony mars.'  
Tar-Re more curious spoke, "I'm fascinated by the guys. what i don't get is why the white he-mouse is bragging a lot?"  
walking to the Garage Charley retorted, "you'll get use to Vinnie's bragging and continuous flirting. he seems to always have a large ego when it comes to impressing himself or if there's a female around. Get my drift..."  
Tar-Re nodded, "ya, so I guess Vinnie is a total player and a pervert... Charley its hard for a she-mouse like me to date."_

Back in the garage Throttle, Modo and Vinnie were jamming to some hard rock tunes.  
_Doing air guitar Vinnie bragged, "So bros whats your opinion of Tar-Re so far? Na man I mean what do you think of Tar-Re's looks isn't she hot or what?"  
Crossing his arms Throttle breathed, "it's not my call dude. I don't know much about her."  
"Blushing a little Modo commented, "O mama, I'll say it she has one tight looking body there. and so far she seems very well-mannered her mama raised her right."  
Showing off his ego Vinnie declared, "I'm totally gonna get with that hot she-mouse someday. Sweet heart..."_

Just as Vinnie said what he said, Tar-Re turned her head like she was not impressed at what he said, Vinnie had stuck his foot in his mouth. Tar-Re just sat in a chair pretending he wasn't there.  
_feeling guilty Vinnie whined, "Aw Sweet heart I didn't mean to say that."  
Looking away Tar-Re breathed, "Humph."_ Throttle and Modo laughed at Vinnie being in the dog house with Tar-Re.  
_Turning her head Tar-Re bragged, "I'm not as easy to snag as you think Vincent Van Wham."  
Vinnie felt a little guilty at what he said, that he apologized, "I'm sorry babe, sometimes my mouth runs away from me. Can we be friends?"  
Turning to look at him Tar-Re nodded, "yes we can be friends ok. just don't do that again."  
looking the two of them Throttle teased, "man you two act like a married couple."  
Blushing Tar-Re and Vinnie blurred out, "no we don't."  
Throttle continued, "Anyways Tar-Re tell us the reasons why you came to Earth." _

Everybody sat down to hear the reasons why Tar-Re was on Earth.

_Tar-Re explained, "Well on my home world of Muris 3 when a mouse reaches a certain age it's decided for them to leave the planet to explore other worlds. Most are teenagers when they go and since I couldn't as a teen I decided it was my time to go."_  
_Walking over to her and pulling out a large set of cords Tar-Re requested, "Here connect these to your antenna."  
_the guys connected the devices to theirs while Tar-Re threw her helmet for Charley to wear. After everything connected, Tar-Re's antennae glowed and all the wires to the biker mice's antenna glowed as well as the helmet Charley was wearing,

_Tar-Re began, "As you can see from the images Muris 3 is a Utopian society, we have our laws, the population lives in peace. Muris 3 has its laws and there are consequences if they are broken. the government has 3 branches, with three main members each from each race as rep and a set of parliament as well. there is a leader to rule all over the planet. the rulers of Muris 3 were female mice, for most of its history. we have advance technology and sciences as well. it was about 16 generations ago that Muris 3 began a Terra forming thus: the colonization of Mars."_ _After she showed, her knowledge Tar-Re continued, "as you can see Muris 3 is a very peaceful planet. What I don't understand is why Mars is in such bad disarray."  
Throttle asked, "so your home world is some fancy pants way of living, while Mars is a waste land."  
Getting up from her chair, Tar-Re defended, "Honestly I didn't know what had gone on until my friend Syrus told me of whats been up."  
Eyes Widen Throttle added, "Syrus... you know Syrus D. Winder?"  
Tar-Re spoke, "Yes I do."  
Modo butted in, "word around mars was, that he disappeared or even killed. we thought the Plutarkians took him prisoner."  
Vinnie bragged, "that old fart was never known to get caught by those stink faces."  
Throttle confused, "What puzzles me is how you know so much about politics."  
putting the cords away Tar-Re finished, "Enough about me, what about you biker mice. you all up for some fun as in riding. I spotted a motocross track and wanted to give my bike Zlan Vital a nice test ride on it so you all up for a ride."  
The biker mice all yelled, "Hell ya. "  
Charley sighed, "you had to get them started."_

Their bikes revved loud as the biker mice, Tar-Re and Charley left the last chance garage for some racing and some fun. Revving her bike faster Tar-Re was showing off. Vinnie revved as well with _Charley yelling, "slow down."_ When they arrived at the motor cross track Tar-Re got off her bike and bend down to check it not noticing that Vinnie was the second to arrive and was scoping out her tail and ass. something shiny caught Vinnie's eye around her neck but he was close enough to see it.  
_Throttle poked fun, "yo Vincent are you checking out Tar-Re's ass." Vinnie blushed slightly muttered, "I guess I am it can't be helped to notice prime she-mouse hotness."_ Charley just got off his bike and went over to Tar-Re's bike to check out what hers was like.  
_Modo smiled, "Charley ma'am would you like to ride my this time."  
seeing Vinnie was too busy to notice spoke, "Sure Modo ill ride with you." with her check done Tar-Re suggested, "So boys and lady how about we hit these awesome tracks."_ _before they rode off Vinnie in a curious tone asked, "Tar-Re what's that on your neck?"_  
_showing it, Tar-Re retorted, "its my good luck charm just like that fancy looking bandanna you're wearing cutie. now if you'll excuse me."_ Tar-Re rode off before Vinnie could ask more questions.  
_Seeing this Throttle laughed ,"so hot-shot did you get blown off again."_  
_Vinnie flustered, "No bro catching someone who fine will take some time."_  
_punching his arm Throttle finished, "Whatever Vincent._"

The biker mice and Tar-Re revved up their bikes for a quick lap around the motor cross track getting ready for some awesome stunts. When Vinnie did one of his awesome leaps of fate, when something of his came undone off his neck landing in the mud, Tar-Re stopped her bike after she landed and picked up his lucky charm and put into her pocket.  
_Vinnie howled, "ow man am I the most awesome stunt mouse ever." _  
_Pointing to his neck, Throttle muttered, "hey Vincent do you notice something missing Bro?"_  
_Feeling his neck Vinnie cried, "my lucky bandanna where is it, has anyone seen it. oh man it's my lucky charm I always wear it when I do my finest stunts. where did it go?" _  
_Modo added, "looks like it flew away with the wind just like your ego." _  
_Charley spoke, "well get you a new one if it's not found." _  
_Acting like a little kid Vinnie whimpered, "but i want my lucky bandanna. there's no other one like it. its got sentimental value to it" _  
_Walking over to Vinnie, Tar-Re asked, "is this yours?"_

Vinnie seen his lucky purple neckerchief in her hand, excited it was found, just as Tar-Re was tying it around his neck their antennas touched and a flash came to his mind. _"here this is for you. don't forget me..."_ it was the sound of a tiny girl mouse voice.  
_Tying it on his neck Tar-Re added, "be more careful when you ride Vinnie... Vinnie you ok you look like you're in a daze..." _  
_Vinnie got out of his daze and looked Tar-Re closer in her face, he wondered, "Tar-Re have we met i had the strangest feeling of Déjà vu. its like we have done this before." _  
_Finishing tying his bandanna on and kissing his forehead, Tar-Re clued, "maybe we have."_

there dangling on her neck was a rock on a string that caught his eye. wanting to look closer.

_Tar-Re pulled back, saying, "what are you looking at?" _  
_pointing at her neck Vinnie implied, "that stone, i was curious about it Babe." _  
_Tar-Re breathed, "its special to me, i got it when i was little, that's all i'm gonna say ok." _  
_confused Vinnie finished, " ok Sweet heart still it looks nice on you."_  
seeing Tar-Re blush made the guys laugh and make wolf whistles at her.  
_Charley walked over saying, "its ok the guys mean well."_

Looking at her watch Tar-Re realized it was time for her, to head off for her place. _getting off her bike she jested, "thanks for the fun boys its time for me to head home. " Blowing a kiss to Vinnie, Tar-Re added, "ill see you soon maybe... " Flexing his muscles Vinnie bragged, "maybe in dreamland mousey woman.._" Tar-Re mounted her bike and blazed off to her place an old building a few parsecs away from where the biker mice's pad was at. Throttle escorted Charley home while Modo headed to the score board with Vinnie.

Throttle helped Charley on to his bike to take her back the last chance garage, When they got there Charley and Throttle got off his bike and went inside to spend some time talking about the events of the day. Sitting down on a chair,_ throttle in a low voice chatted, "so Charley girl, what do you think about whats happened today, about Limburger getting his ass kicked and about the new biker in town." Working on a part Charley retorted, "well she seems nice and doesn't seem any signs of being our enemy. Tar-Re hasn't shown any hostility so far. Still we do need to find out why she's here." Handing a wrench, Throttle agreed, "ya its kinda hard to trust anybody. Tar-Re did help us, but ill keep my guard up." Fixing the last of the repairs on the engine Charley yawned, "man its late so Throttle you staying or heading back." Throttle notice it was way light he decided, "ill stay here tonight ill take the couch ok."_ Walking into the living room Throttle and Charley settled down and watched a little tv, Charley passed out on throttle's lap, He gently petted her hair as he picked her up carried her to her room, then headed downstairs to go to sleep. Throttle pulled off his shades placed them on the end table, removed his vest, nuke knux and his bandanna, then passed out.

Back at the score board Modo and Vinnie were getting ready for a long nights rest since it was so peaceful Modo hardly spoke and just went to bed. Vinnie laying in his bunk pulled off his bandoleers, took off his purple bandanna and took out his wallet, inside he took out a faded photo from when he was 5.

_Vinnie talking to himself, "Man its been a long time since I was little. If only I knew what happened to you. We were such best friends. and then I see a major hottie with Tan fur and looked like the female mouse from my picture. Oh man it couldn't have been her could it. She had a rock on her neck the same one that looked like the one I gave her. Man Vinnie you need to see about solving the mystery of that hotly babe."_

Vinnie remembered when his antenna touched hers and seen a flash of her memory of them as kids it was a first sign of something. Something that Vinnie and Tar-Re may not realize but could turn into something special for them.

At her place Tar-Re pulled out her photo of the little white he mouse and it hit her, Vinnie was the one who was in the photo but how was she gonna find out if he was or not. She couldn't believe the innocent little he mouse turned into such a egotistic full-grown he-mouse. Tar-Re looking at the faded pic breathed a sigh it was like something was running through her head. that Vinnie had grown so much larger in his body from his head to tail he was an Adonis of male mouse. Seeing his body made her blush a little under her fur. _Looking at the stone Tar-Re walked to her window of her bedroom she spoke, "I haven't forgotten about you... I want to see you.. Vinnie.."_ After she said that she got on her nightdress opened up her bed blankets, tucked herself in and went to sleep.

It was a quiet night in Chi-town. all was so peaceful except for something nasty was afoot at Limburger tower. Another scheme being planned by Limburger and his cronies. having his ass put through the ringer by the high chair Lawrence Limburger needed something to impress his leader but what was the perfect idea then it hit him like a hammer to a wall. _pressing a button Limburger yelled, "karbunkle get your skinny ass up here NOW." Showing up karbunkle responded, "yes your supreme nasty cheesiness what is your command?" Limburger bellowed, "the high chair man is saying Plutark needs wood based products. What do you think we should do to get them." Grease Pit spoke, "Why we cut down all dem trees in the city parks and give dem to the high chair-man." Grabbing Grease pit Limburger grumbled, "that's a brilliant idea have the thugs start at the park by quigley field in the morning." Laughing insanely Limburger finished, "let the tree suckers roll to give all the wood to Plutark." The laughter of the big cheese echoed in the quiet city of Chi-town._

Back at her place, Tar-Re was sound asleep, dreaming her antenna began glowing sending out waves of her dreams to Vinnie, who made contact by touching hers with his. At the score board Vinnie tossing and turning found himself in a dream scene: Vinnie seen a flash of a little female tan and a little male white mouse sitting under a tree back to back,  
_the little tan female giggled, "Vinnie, what do you want to be when you grow up?" _  
_The little while male echoed, "I want to be baddest mamma jam-ma in the universe. What you gonna be when you grow up?" _  
_the little tan mouse returned, "i'm gonna be a great queen mama says._"

_a bright light flashed transporting Vinnie to another scene, where he was watching a sad scene. at a bed side a teenage tan female, sitting at her moms bed side, _  
_she spoke, "Mother are you going to be getting better?" _  
_the sick queen softly explained, "My young daughter i fear i wont be getting better for i wont be around much by the end of this night. So as I am to pass away i leave the duties of the planet Muris 3 to you my daughter."_

the queens hand fell limp as her eyes closed never to open a teenage tan female laid her head on her moms bed crying for her moms death. Vinnie couldn't understand what he was seeing as he continued to watch he again was transported in a flash to a vision of the future. there he found himself dressed in a real fancy outfit Vinnie looked up seeing Tar-Re dressed in a beautiful dress she gave him her hand as they both went to the center of a large dance floor. there in the middle of the dance he heard the softness of the music it was a slow song the other couples danced so peacefully Vinnie gulped a little as he was so close to Tar-Re he could smell her hair. her hair had the scent of a fruitiness while the rest of her had the scent of a musky sweetness with a exotic perfume to it. the smell made his scent glands in his nose go into a passionate frenzy. _he moaned in his sleep, "oh baby you smell good."_

Vinnie eyes flickered opened at the sounds of Throttle coming in the hang out. Throttle sitting in his chair, _he asked, "so Vincent what were you were dreaming about that made you moan?"_ Vinnie blushed when Throttle said that it was a good thing he was covered in case of an awkward moment, at the same time Tar-Re also woke up from such a wonderful dream

Tar-Re got up from her bed bright eyed and bushy tailed, her hair was a total mess, she walked over to her vanity and got her hair done when she heard a beeping sound coming from her com link down stairs. She hurried, got her bathrobe on and rushed down stairs to the view screen._  
Tar-Re activated it, there on the screen was Syrus, Tar-Re smiling greeted, "Yawn good morning Syrus how are you?"  
Chuckling Syrus jested, "I see that I caught you at an odd time." pointing to her bathrobe he continued, "I see you haven't gotten ready for the day. "  
Covering herself Tar-Re squeaked, "Eek, don't look at me. "  
Smiling even more Syrus laughed, "its ok your highness, I'm just calling you to check to see if you have arrived on Earth."  
Regaining herself Tar-Re coughed, "yes i have and guess what i met those young bloods you were talking about."  
Stunned Syrus implied, "so you seen them how are those boys doing?"  
Sitting up Tar-Re retorted, "Well Throttle is still as you said a good leader. Modo has good manners and well Vinnie is such a show off. you should have seen him at the motor-cross track. All he did was be a total flirt towards me and Charley-girl."  
leaning back in his chair, Syrus observed,"Seems like you've been smitten by the love bug my lady. from the way you talk about Vinnie."  
feeling the heat on her cheeks Tar-Re denied, "Love bug heavens no Syrus. Vinnie acts to conceded for me to fall for. all he does is show off and that's nothing to fall for." Rolling his eyes Syrus hinted, "denial is one of the first signs of love princess, but ill take your side and say your not in love at least not at the moment give it time princess and you'll be head over heels for that young white he-mouse soon enough. Anyways I wanted to inform you that there was a female brown mouse at the palace two days ago wanting assistance cause she was homeless. I couldn't answer what she was wanting so I told her to wait until I heard from you. "  
Tar-Re answered, "Since she is homeless Syrus, take her on as an assistant teach her a trade in mechanics. She can stay in one of the rooms of palace, but shes your responsibility understand. If she does anything out of line you are to deal with it ok."  
Nodding Syrus murmured, "As you wish my lady until next time ride free your majesty."  
Waving Tar-Re finished. "you too Syrus talk to you soon."_

Tar-Re went to her room and got on her purple biker clothes, went down stairs and made herself some breakfast. Looking at the space rations Tar-Re thought, "man I should get some decent food instead of this stuff." Tar-Re hurried in eating, got her teeth cleaned, and got on her bike to head to the last chance garage to fine the guys. when Tar-Re arrived she only found Charley-girl working on a truck, the guys no where to be found.  
_Getting off her bike Tar-Re questioned, "Charley wheres the guys at?" _  
_working under a hood Charley answered, "the guys are probably still at the scored board sleeping." _  
_Walking over to help Tar-Re jested, "so do you want some help?" _  
_Still tinkering Charley muttered, "Sure you can help, by getting me my tools." _

Tar-Re walked over and got a large tool box and reaching in she handed Charley girl a 5/8 in wrench,  
_Tar-Re asked, "here is this it." _  
_Taking it Charley thanked, "ya it is, you sure know your way around a garage." _  
_looking around the garage Tar-Re mumbled, "Syrus' workshop is a little like your garage. his work shop has advanced tools and technology. You two would get a long like twins. I help him around when I wasn't to busy with my own things." _  
_Putting down the hood Charley wondered, "What kind of stuff were you busy with?" _  
_closing the tool box Tar-Re retorted, "oh just things nothing much to talk about. Enough about me what about you." _  
_Charley explained, "well I was into mechanics since i was a teenager this was my dads before he passed away. I'm the best mechanic in town. I don't really have much to say. you seem like a nice mouse. i love your bike." _  
_petting her bike Tar-Re bragged, "Zlan Vital is a very powerful bike. the matrix of his AI is the most advanced. he was Syrus' best work so far. I ought to introduce you to him."_

As Tar-Re and Charley were bonding the biker mice blazed into the garage loud music and all. Throttle and Modo were laughing hard at Vinnie when they got in the garage and parked their bikes. _Throttle laughed, "Anyways big fella I walk into the hang out after spending the night here. do you know what I walked into." Modo in a deep tone mumbled, "what was it?" Throttle muttered, "It was Vinnie moaning in his sleep about someone smelling good." the guys were laughing hard at the same time Throttle laughed, "Charley I think Vincent was dreaming about you again?" Vinnie turning even redder blurted out, "Bros, it wasn't Charley girl i was dreaming about... it was someone else."_ when Vinnie's pinkish eyes met Tar-Re's bluish orbs for a brief moment a slight trace of red showed on Tar-Re's cheeks like she knew Vinnie was dreaming about her._ Charley noticed, "Tar-Re you're blushing are you ok." Looking away Tar-Re murmured, "yes i'm fine._ " The tension in the garage began to heat up as Throttle and Modo were making wolf whistles at Vinnie making him get annoyed that he was about to ride off when a loud BOOM made the guys stop. an explosion could be heard across Chicago. the sound was so loud Vinnie jumped up and ended up landing on top Tar-Re covering her with his body protecting her from harm. Tar-Re could feel the heat of his body on hers the softness of his fur rubbing against hers their faces were so close. the closeness felt like an indirect kiss between them Tar-Re's heart rate went into over drive that she threw him off acting she didn't like him, _Tar-Re hissed, "down boy, Vinnie you pervert. get off me." Vinnie landed on his tail with a thud, he moaned, "what did I do sweet heart. " Throttle added, "No time for this bros and babe we got trouble with a capital L as in Limburger." Modo added, "we better take a look and whip some tail." Vinnie on his bike howled, "ow lets go whip some tail." Tar-Re ordered, "zlan Vital activate protocol sequence battle mode." _Tar-Re mounted her bike ready for action._ "Throttle finished, "lets rock and ride._

The biker mice and Tar-Re rode out of the last chance to see what the ruckus was. when they arrive there at the park near lake Michigan was grease pit and goons pulling trees out by the roots. The sounds of the loud music of the biker mice's motor cycles made Grease pit freeze in his tracks. Modo shouted, ''looks like we have some major tail to whip." Being a smart Vinnie sarcastic sneered, "Yo motor goons were you all on vacation when they handed out brains." Revving their bikes The biker mice and Tar-Re began the battle with bad guys with a good tune. Pressing a button Tar-Re fired a large rope around Grease Pit tying him up. Throttle grabbed the rope and dragged Grease pit off his wheels. Modo's eye glowed red as he revved up his bike, aiming for the goons he shot the gun of the guys hand. Vinnie yelled, "ow boys you are all gonna get my foot up your asses." Limburger in his large bull dozer, crumbled the ground below where Tar-Re was at. Vinnie fired his jets off trying to get her only to get in danger himself they ended falling off the cliff and the currents of the lake carried them off in the current. Throttle and Modo both yelled, "Vinnie, Tar-Re we'll find you." Tar-Re screamed, "I hope so." Throttle and Modo finished off Limburger and his goons off for the time being. How ever this lead to another problem where was Vinnie and Tar-Re and how far did the lake current drift them.

When Tar-Re came to she found herself and her bike up on a large beach area. Tar-Re seen that Vinnie was unconscious she struggled to pick him up and put him on her shoulders, She whistled and Vinnie's bike revved over slowly it looked like it suffered some damage along with hers.

_Tar-Re called, "Zlan Vital damage report.."_  
_Zlan Vital reported, "there's minor water damage to the main engine. it will take time for me to dry out, as for the red sports bike it looks to have some damage in the main part of the wheels and damage to the main body. it will take several days for repairs."_  
_Tar-Re trying her com link only got static she cursed, "Damn no signal and Vinnie looks really hurt. "_  
_Vinnie moaned, "ow I'm in a lot of pain Sweet heart."_  
_Leaning down Tar-Re cooed, "its ok Vinnie, I'll see what I can do to help. "_

_Vinnie laid there moaning from being slammed in the water._  
_Shaking her head Tar-Re blurred out, "looks like I'm the one that has to handle things."_  
_Tar-Re scanned the area, in the distance she spotted a cave she ordered, "Zlan Vital grapple Vinnie's bike and follow me. "_

Pulling out the emergency sled Tar-Re scooted Vinnie onto it while her bike dragged his ride with her. when they got to the cave Tar-Re took off her jacket and hung it over her bike, she went over to Vinnie's bike got it back on its wheels, and put up the kick stand. Vinnie laid on the sled still moaning from his injuries, Tar-Re went over took his helmet off, she checked for head trauma, there was no Bleeding, Cuts or lacerations, spotting some bleeding it was on Vinnie's right leg and left arm. Scoping out his head there weren't any Foreign objects lodged in it Tar-Re checked his breathing patterns and it's breathing shallow. Tar-Re seen Vinnie was cold, she went to her bike and pulled out a blanket to cover him.

_while she was tending him she heard him moan, "please don't leave me. "_  
_placing her hand on him Tar-Re lisped, "i wont leave you."_

Tar-Re noticed his arm had cuts so she undid her zip up top and took off her shirt tearing into pieces for bandages. She rushed and got her zip up top back on. Seeing he was bleeding on his leg she went over and took off his boots. she rolled up his pants legs and tended to the wounds on his leg. Vinnie opened his eyes slightly while Tar-Re was still checking for injuries she watched his breathing and state of consciousness.

_Vinnie muttered, "oh my head is killing me and my limbs are sore. "_  
_Sitting next to him Tar-Re explained, "you've been hurt, but i'm not sure how bad you took a pretty hard blow to the head. Its been six hours since we got here. Your bike needs some repairs done and you are banged up from hitting the shoreline. I took off your helmet to check your head and ears. it looks like you had a minor concussion"_  
_Vinnie seen his head was in her lap, he uttered, "Um babe I noticed my bandages are the color of your shirt."_  
_Blushing Tar-Re explained, "I used it for bandages, so I'm not topless ok I have a zip-up top on me. Man is your mind always in the gutter. We nearly died and you're acting perverted."_  
_Getting up Vinnie jested, "sorry babe I didn't mean to. its just you're well.."_  
_Rubbing his face Tar-Re returned, 'Well what.. are you gonna say something perverted. "_  
_Closing the gap Vinnie added, "No what i want to say is thanks for saving me."_

catching her off guard Vinnie kissed her cheek. Tar-Re's cheeks turned red from the rush of affection. Vinnie's scent of motorcycles, and muskiness made Tar-Re swoon. Vinnie notice her faint he caught her in the nick of time.

_Looking at her Vinnie asked, "are u ok Sweet heart."_  
_Blushing Tar-Re mumbled, "Um... yes ... I am fine."_

After the whole little display of affection Vinnie's stomach growled so loud it broke the silence of the cave. Tar-Re to was getting hungry she walked over to her bike and pulled out some space rations she had packed in case of situations like this. She opened up the package Vinnie caught the smell of it, he drooled at the sight of food.

_Opening the package Tar-Re called, "here eat this it will help give you your strength back."_  
_taking a bite Vinnie answered, "Babe this food tastes awful."_  
_grabbing the tray Tar-Re sneered, "well if you don't like it don't eat it."_  
_pulling the tray back Vinnie added, "I said I didn't like it doesn't mean I don't want to eat it. I'm hungry enough to eat anything since I'm starving."  
Breathing a little Tar-Re sighed, "oh then you eat what you can to help you regain your strength."_

Tar-Re went back to her food and calmly ate by the head lights of her bike. The afternoon soon turned into nightfall with the guys still not finding Vinnie and Tar-Re. Tar-Re took off her helmet and had went looking for fire wood to make a fire while Vinnie limping with her tried to help only to slow her down. when they got back to the campsite Tar-Re helped Vinnie by lending, him her arm to lean on. Vinnie didn't like a female helping him whether mouse or human still he didn't think it was very masculine.

S_itting down by the wood Tar-Re questioned,"Vinnie hand me something to light this."_  
_Taking a flare from his bandoleer, he lit it, Vinnie responded, "Here Tar-Re use this."_  
_when the fire was started, and staring at Tar-Re conversed, "I'm sorry we got in this mess. guess I should've known about that surprise attack. "  
Putting a piece of wood on the fire Vinnie in a soft voice murmured, "its not your fault I have had my share of attacks you do pretty good in battle for a newbie."  
huddling up Tar-Re jested, "I guess I'm new to being solo. Back on my home I had crowds around me. So it takes time to get use to new things."_

The shine of her stone caught Vinnie's eye again he went over closer to Tar-Re side fascinated by it like a moth to a flame. Tar-Re seen he was so close blushed gently, but instead of pushing him away she blushed slightly. The heat of flames made things very quiet yet romantic.  
_Eyes blinking Tar-Re reacted, "Vinnie are you that curious about my stone."_  
_Nodding Vinnie sneered, "Uh huh I can't help but ask where you got it. Since its a Martian rock."_  
_Taking off and showing him, Tar-Re explained, "I got it when I was five from the sweetest little white he-mouse in the world. He was my playmate when his aunt babysat me." putting her stone back on and looking at his bandanna Tar-Re pointed out, "now its your turn where did you get your lucky charm?"_  
_Removing his bandanna Vinnie quietly uttered,"I got when I was five from tan she-mouse. She was so timid and sweet she gave it to me as a gift. Its my lucky charm she said to never forget her, before she left, she kissed my forehead softly. there are times I think about if her and I will ever meet again." Pulling out his wallet and taking out a faded torn photo Vinnie continued, "I have had this since she left. its part of a whole photo she has the other half."_  
_Blinking her in amazement Tar-Re coughed, "Hmm I have something to show you Vinnie, if you wanna see."_  
_Reaching in her inside pocket of her jacket she pulled out a faded torn photo. Tar-Re revealed, "This is a photo I've had since I was five. Its of the white he-mouse, whom played with me."_

Vinnie took Tar-Re's half of the photo and placed it by his photo he went pale the photos fit together like a puzzle. showing Tar-Re how they fit,  
_Vinnie shocked, "Tar-Re, I can't believe that you're the one in the photo. Wow you sure have changed lots from then. "_  
_Also in shock Tar-Re commented, "The little sweet he-mouse in my picture is you Vinnie, now that I see you up closer its confirmed. its you alright. since you have that mask it threw me off." looking her eyes Vinnie added, "ya its me. I'm still that sweet little he-mouse, the only that's changed is I got taller and buffer."_  
_punching him, Tar-Re scolded, "down boy, no need for perverseness at the moment. we need to get some sleep. we'll catch up when things calm down."_  
_Throwing a sleeping bag on the ground Tar-Re got ready for sleep, Vinnie whining, "Aw sweet heart aren't you gonna cuddle me I need warmth."  
throwing a blanket at him Tar-Re finished, "no, you are not gonna cuddle by me for warmth, Now get some sleep Vincent."  
Vinnie grumbled, "damn it all I wanted a nice babe to snuggle."_

Back at the score board Throttle, Modo and Charley were trying to pin point on where the currents would've washed Vinnie and Tar-Re to. Looking at a map of lake Michigan. Charley looked at the areas near where Vinnie and Tar-Re went missing there were several small sand bars each one would have to be checked one by one_._  
_Concerned Throttle wondered, "you ok Charley?"_  
_Charley cried, "I'm ok, just worried about Vinnie and Tar-Re. the lake is dangerous in certain places."_  
_Modo cooed, "its ok Charley ma'am Vinnie can handle himself. and that pretty little Missy can as well."_  
_Throttle nodded, "We'll have them found ASAP. have faith Charley."_

Charley rushed to Throttle as he embraced to comfort her. her worried tears soaking his fur chest. He placed his arms around her closing them around her back, holding her tightly. A slight signal beeped, on Throttles bike, it had picked up where Vinnie's bike was located. Throttle noticed it, he felt a signal in his antenna.  
_Throttle muttered, "Charley I just got a signal about where Vinnie and Tar-Re were located." Pointing to her map he showed her, Throttle added, "See there about there in that small area just off the coast of South beach, there's a small isle. That's where we'll find them. We'll look in the morning you get some sleep Charley girl."_  
_Charley yawned, "ok guys, you both can stay here for the night there's a sofa and a chair make yourselves at home."_  
Throttle took the couch while Modo took the chair. Throttle took off his shades and placed them on the end table and turned off the light.  
_In the dark Modo mumbled, "so as my o mama says we need a good sleep. night Throttle."_ the last chance garage was so quiet except the sounds of Modo's loud snoring.

At Limburger plaza, Limburger had to reconfigure his scheme for stealing the cities wood for Plutark. he called for a super Villain for the job. out of the transporter came out was a large buff dude with a saw on his arm _he spoke, "Call me Buzz killer."_ Lawrence laughed evilly in the night, while Buzz killer drove off to do some nastiness. hearing the loud laughter Tar-Re woke up in a cold sweat there sleeping by her was Vinnie, he was sleeping so sound, blushing deeply, he was so sexy, with his strong buff muscles, his mouth so tender. with out thinking Tar-Re reached over to his face feeling how soft his fur was on his left side, then she touched his mask. Tar-Re was tempted to remove it to see what had happened, but her mind told her not to. She felt a breeze blow in the entrance of the cave. Vinnie felt the cold shivered a little since he didn't have much for warmth. Tar-Re scooted closer by him and cover him with her sleeping bag. _Vinnie mumbled, "mmmm so warm."_ Tar-Re heard him and blushed.

_The next morning Vinnie woke up to find Tar-Re laying on his chest he muttered, "Morning beautiful I see that you couldn't resist sleeping with me._  
hearing his voice sounding so sensual Tar-Re's eyes popped open. Slapping his face and Blushing,  
_Tar-Re scolded, "Eww Vinnie you pervert you were sleeping by me."  
Rubbing his face Vinnie corrected, "babe you were laying on me."  
Realizing Vinnie was in the right, Tar-Re apologized, "I'm sorry for slapping you. "  
Vinnie nodded, "its ok sweet heart I know i'm a bit much."  
Grabbing her water bottle, Tar-Re spouted, "I'll be right back. "_  
after about 30 minutes Vinnie was getting worried about Tar-Re so he went looking for her. He hid behind a rock there he seen her swimming in the lake when she came out the water glimpsed off her fur like morning dew off a plant's leaves Tar-Re in nothing but her boy-short bottoms and zip up made his eyes bulk out their sockets. Vinnie was drooling like a hungered wolf at meat. Vinnie hurried back to the camp site before she did. When Tar-Re returned with water Vinnie didn't say anything to her. He just sat there just like a bump on a log something caught his ears a beeping from his bike it was a _transmission.. "yo this is Throttle can you hear me.." Vinnie leaped to his bike answering, "yo sweetheart this is Vinnie whats your position." "I'm about 1/3 mile from where you are at. whats the status of you and Tar-Re.." Vinnie related, "I had some minor injuries and my bikes in need of some repairs, Tar-Re's bike is water logged and shes in good health. I'll have a signal flare to help you find us. " No... problem Throttle out." Throttle ended._

Throttle, Modo and Charley were on Lake Michigan headed for the small isle that Vinnie and Tar-Re were stranded at. Vinnie had lit a signal flare Throttle caught sight of it and headed right for the small camp site. when they arrived Vinnie and Tar-Re were by their bikes. Charley getting off Throttles bike noticed Vinnie's bike needed a lot of repairs. It was able to be rode on so left another problem how to transport it and whose gonna let Vinnie ride on theirs. Modo not wanting a he-mouse on the back spoke, "Bros its one thing if its a lady. Vinnie don't take this wrong, but it don't look right two males on the same bike." Throttle had already had Charley riding on his which left only one solution. Tar-Re breathed, "Vinnie you can ride with me. My bikes a two seater." Vinnie groaned, "oh man why do I have to ride behind a she-mouse its so uncool." pulling his ear Tar-Re ordered, "Vincent get on my damn bike." Vinnie did as he was told Throttle and Modo chuckled at him cause they found it amusing that the baddest mamma jam-ma got bossed by a female. Vinnie did as told, got on to Tar-Re's bike and the group loaded Vinnie's bike onto the sled, firing a tow line Modo on lil hoss towed it. Charley from the back of Throttle notice how close Vinnie was holding onto Tar-Re's it made her feel a little envy, but she didn't say anything.

when they got back to the last chance garage Charley had her work cut out for her dealing with not just Vinnie's biker, but Tar-Re's as well. Charley looked at the purple sports bike having a confused look on her face.  
_Scratching her head Charley asked, "How do you repair your bike Tar-Re. it looks so advanced for a machine."_  
_Calling to her bike Tar-Re requested, "zlan Vital damage report."_  
_Zlan vital reported, "Damage to the main part of the frame is minimal how ever my engine is in need of drying out."_

Throttle, Modo and Vinnie were stunned that Tar-Re's bike talked, the secret of her motorcycle revealed.  
_Vinnie wowed, "so your bike can talk ow that's awesome." _  
_holding a wrench Charley asked, "um zlan vital can you instruct me on how to repair you." _  
_Zlan Vital beeped, Compliance I can, my main engine needs drying all you need to do since I have a kick start, turn off my gas valve and kick it over several times while my plugs are out make sure my key is off. Take my plugs out and dry off or heat up the tip with a propane torch and replace if needed. If my plugs are damaged. Feel free to replace them with the ones in my right compartment. Just getting them wet shouldn't have ruin them if you've dried them off properly they should be fine. Or before installing my plugs, if you have compressed air, blow down in my cylinders...when i'm dry you can give me a shot of the special ether (starting fluid) found in same place as my plugs. before installing my plugs." _  
Charley did exactly as instructed when she was done Zlan vital fully repaired thanked her. Vinnie's bike needed repairs done with her tools she had it repaired in no time flat. in just time too the news lady explained about terror in the park of a guy tearing trees down; the biker mice and Tar-Re yelled, "lets rock and ride."

At the state park Buzz kill, wrecked havoc cutting down trees. The Biker Mice and Tar-Re rolled up to the scene guns pointed right at the bad guys head. _Buzz Kill laughed, "hahahaha you wretched rodents don't stand a chance in hell against me." Pointing his laser Throttle bragged, ""you think you can just come here and trash everything. I think not bud."_ Eyes glowing Modo pointed his laser cannon ready for action. with out thinking Tar-Re leaped off her bike and pinned the guy down on the ground, her boot heel at his throat, _she asked, "I want some answers now. Why are you trashing this place."_ The guys eyes were stunned on how she was handling Buzz Kill._ Buzz kill spoke, "I ain't telling you shit you pathetic little tramp."_ Hearing the word tramp made Vinnie's blood boil that he got off his bike grabbed Buzz kill by his shirt, _Vinnie growled, "my girl asked you a civil question."_ Throttle and Modo were stunned that Vinnie had taken such stand for Tar-Re calling her his girl. Tar-Re blushed a little bit. _Buzz Kill finished, "my boss sends his regards. Boys nail these vermin. "_ out of their hiding places a bunch of Goons surrounded the biker mice and Tar-Re. _Throttle order, "lets rock these boys, Vinnie, you and Tar-Re take those on the right. Modo, take out the ones on the left and I'll handle Buzz Kill."_

the fight began when Vinnie's bike's jets went off and the goons chased each group down. Taking out a large sword Tar-Re rode passed one goon slashing his tires. while knocking the guy out using the butt of her weapon. Boom the guy feel head first in the mud. Vinnie shot his laser pistol, at a large pole, the goon chasing him got clothes lined off his ATV. he dropped on the ground Vinnie grabbed him sticking him in a barrel reading "place litter in its place." Modo shot his laser on his arm blowing up the other goons ATVs, he took them out in a flash which left only Buzz Kill left to deal with. _Tar-Re flirted, "you were so sexy taking out those guys. " Vinnie blushed spoke, "save it for later Sweet heart we got a jerk to handle. "_

From his ride Limburger watched the goons he sent, running away from the battle. _Grumbling Limburger yelled, "can anyone get those meddlesome mice out of my scales for once. " Karbunkle hissed, "your great cheesiness it seems you need to find a way to defeat them." " Grrr,"yelled Limburger._ Tying up Buzz Kill the biker mice had one thing left to do. To send Limburger's morons and hired lackey back to Limburger Town. _Tar-Re laughed, "We should add insult to injury." Throttle wondered, "and what is that my dear lady." wiggling her nose Tar-Re sneered, "how about we launch a nice large amount of my special explosive to blow that smelly fishes shit hole."_ Picking up Buzz Kill the biker mice and Tar-Re drove to Limburger. revved up their bikes they all went to the transporter room and threw buzz killer into it.

Limburger was cursing so much about what the biker mice did. Throttle, Modo and Vinnie took Limburger's mask off in front of Tar-Re revealing that he is a Plutarkian. Looking at Limburger, Tar-Re's blood began to boil so much _she yelled, "so what in the hell is Plutark doing on Earth. Answer me you rotten egg." Vinnie had to hold Tar-Re back from hurting Limburger. Throttle announced, "Bros and lady its time for us to go and Limburger. I hope you like your little gift we left you."_ The biker mice all left while _Tar-Re spoke, "ill be there in a second. " Grabbing his shirt Tar-Re growled, "get a hold of your high chairman pronto. or if you don't. I'll promise that I'll make your life a living hell. also your race has just made a very powerful enemy."_

After she left the building, Tar-Re caught up with the Biker Mice. The guys were curious on why she had taken so long, _Tar-Re snapped, "Well I just had to let the big cheese that hes made a new enemy and boys check this out."_ Pressing a button on her bike a loud explosion went Boom and Limburger tower was in wreck and ruin all in pieces. Throttle, Modo and Vinnie laughed so hard they fell of their bikes. thus ending another plan of Limburger.

The biker mice and Tar-Re rolled into the last chance garage to celebrate their victory with hot dogs and root beer. Throttle and Modo dismounted and headed to the dining room leaving Tar-Re and Vinnie alone. while Tar-Re was checking her bike, Vinnie was staring at her so much that his furred face was turning red.  
_Looking over Tar-Re wondered. "Are you ok? You look like your about to overheat."_  
_Vinnie slyly slurred, "um ah you were pretty awesome today."_  
_smiling a little Tar-Re nodded, "thanks you were to."_

Gazing into his red eyes Tar-Re also blushed, maybe it might have been the silence between them or maybe the events that had transpired the day before that made them feel such tension. _Putting her helmet away Tar-Re mumbled, "we should go and get some chow before Modo eats all of the hot dogs."_ Getting nervous Tar-Re started to head for the dining door, in a rush of the moment Vinnie grabbed her hand and pull her against his chest holding her in a warm embrace; Tar-Re's cheeks turned a crimson color, but instead of pulling away she just stood there quiet. Charley walked by the dining room door that lead to the garage and spotted Tar-Re and Vinnie in the embrace. Charley just smiled and sat back down silently at the table with Throttle and Modo._ Charley chuckled, "Throttle, when you can you'll need to talk to Vinnie about something." Throttle asked, "What is that Charley girl." With a sly look Charley sneered, "Well go take a peek in the main garage and see why." Throttle went to the door and took a peek there Vinnie and Tar-Re were in an embrace. Throttle muttered, "well looks like Vinnie might have found someone. Looks like Charley is up for grabs." _

Throttle had his eyes on Charley girl for quite something and this little display he was watching. showed the perfect opportunity for both him and Charley to start something since the little problems Vinnie and Charley had concerning a relationship. Vinnie at the time wasn't ready for commitment and Charley was. So the whole idea for him and Charley to coax Vinnie into the arms of Tar-Re. Still in his arms Tar-Re felt safe and warm, but out of the corner of her eye she seen Throttle in the door way _she quickly pulled away saying, "Vinnie you pervert what are you doing."_ Tar-Re in a rush got on her bike and blazed out of the garage before Vinnie had a chance to get one word in. _Vinnie cursed, "Damn it what do I keep doing wrong to make her so pissed off at me like that."_

_Standing in the doorway Throttle uttered, "ahem I noticed the little P.D.A you were having with Tar-Re. Vincent spill it bro whats the scoop between you and her." Ears sagging Vinnie explained, "Well its hard to understand. we start to connect. then when she spots anyone watching she just pulls away. Ah man I just want to close."_  
_in a chair Throttle revealed, "its called she might have feelings for you. but for her it might be to early for something strong. what I'd do if I was you is get on that damn bike and track her down and ask why she did that. "_  
_Putting on his helmet Vinnie finished, "ow alright bro I'm gonna look for her. thanks for the advise bro."_  
_waving Throttle finished, "good luck._"

Vinnie looked all over town trying to find where Tar-Re had gone off to. Vinnie looked at his tracking system on his bike and spotted a bleep on his radar there about several feet away there parked by a large building Tar-Re was on her bike tears in her eyes. Vinnie parked his bike and walked over to her location he placed his hand _on her shoulders. Vinnie asked, "whats wrong." through her tears _  
_Tar-Re cried, "its nothing I just felt like I needed to cry." _  
_Wiping her tears Vinnie continued, "are you crying because of something i did. "_  
_raising her head Tar-Re sobbed "no you didn't do anything. Its just i'm scared of what is happening to me. one minute i want to scold you and the next i want to hold you. I'm confused. " Vinnie confirmed, "you are scared of the unknown Sweet heart i'm just as scared. hows about we take this slow and keep it under out hats." Nodding Tar-Re chatted, "sounds good_."

Vinnie held her close to him for it was the beginning of a childhood friendship that could be something more. Vinnie helped her back on to her bike like a gentleman to head back to the last chance to enjoy the spoils of hot dogs and root beer. with five mugs clanking together _they all announced, "to the beginning of a new ally and to the down fall of Limburger here here." Tar-Re knew it was time for a much needed nights sleep getting on her bike she spoke, "bye guys i'll be back tomorrow ride free." _

to be continued,

tune in next time as time has progressed and Tar-Re comes up with a plan to outsmart Limburger til next time ride free citizens


End file.
